


Sooner

by Phineasflynns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 x 21, Coda, Fix It, Fuck you spn writers you stupid assholes, Literally fuck everyone that wrote this episode especially you dabb cuz we fucking trusted you, Literally still angry so here’s ANOTHER fix it fic, M/M, im enraged and heartbroken, obviously heavy spoilers, you had one fucking job and you couldn’t be bothered to put Cas in the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “Hello, Dean.”Dean’s knees give out, and he’s suddenly thankful he’d been leaning on the railing or he surely would’ve hit the ground. He turns, green eyes locking with beautiful blue, and a smile parts his lips as tears burn his eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Still drowning in how heartbroken I am so here’s another take on a way they could’ve ended it

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean’s knees give out, and he’s suddenly thankful he’d been leaning on the railing or he surely would’ve hit the ground. He turns, green eyes locking with beautiful blue, and a smile parts his lips as tears burn his eyes. 

“Cas.” He says, and Cas’ answering smile steals the breath from his lungs. “Oh, Cas.” 

He steps away from the railing and when his legs shake Cas is there to catch him, steady him. Dean falls into his arms, and Cas is trembling as he pulls him close, bodies flush together. 

“Dean.” His voice is soft, absolutely dripping with love, and Dean’s throat tightens. He pulls away, finding his footing so he can lock eyes with Castiel. 

“I love you, Cas.” He says, and Cas’ eyes widen. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before- I’m sorry I’m telling you I’m heaven when we’re both dead-“ His voice breaks, and Cas pulls him back into a hug. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

A strangled noise rips from Dean as his hands fist into Cas’ trench coat, and he pushes his face into his angels neck as he sucks in a ragged breath. 

“I should have said something sooner. I should have told you while we could’ve lived our lives together-“

“Dean.” Cas hushes softly, pulling back so he can wipe Dean’s tears away with his thumbs even as his own slip down his cheeks. “We have all of eternity.”

That manages to bring a smile back to Dean’s lips, and fresh tears overflow even as he nods. 

“Yeah. Yeah we do.” He takes the chance then to press his lips gently to Cas’, delighting in the hitch of breath he earns from his angel. 

“Well, better late than never.” 

Dean jerks back and turns around, face lighting up at the sight of his brother. 

“Sam-“ He chokes as his throat tightens. “Sammy!” He flails his hand behind him for Cas’, threading their fingers together. “Sam, he’s here, Cas is here!”

“I can see that.” Sam chuckles softly and then Dean is crashing into Sam’s arms. Sam pulls Cas into it without hesitation, long arms clutching to his family. 

“I missed you guys.” 

“I missed you too.” Both respond, and watery chuckles sound from the group. When they pull back Sam takes a moment to take in the scenery, a soft contented sigh escaping him as he does. 

“Sam,” Dean’s voice earns his attention again. “Bobby is here- Bobby and Mom and dad.” 

Sam’s face lights up and he takes a backward step toward Baby. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Let’s go then.”


End file.
